Class Features
'Leveling Table ' Starting Features Pick one of the following class archetypes: * Magus * Specialist * Warrior The archetype you start with dictates your first level features. Magus Features Starting Features Ability Score Improvement Your Constitution and Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma score increases by 1. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 3d6 + 1d6 per magus level after 1st. * Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution score. * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per magus level after 1st. Proficiencies * Armor: None * Weapons: Staves, wands, daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, light crossbows * Skills: Become an apprentice in two of the following, and novice in one of the following: Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, and Religion Equipment * a) a quarterstaff or (b) a dagger * (a) a wand or (b) a staff * (a) a Scholar's Pack or (b) an Explorer's Pack Or start with 100 gold. Features Choose two different magus features of your choosing, as long as you meet the prerequisites. Magus Features Spellcasting Choose the Occult, Arcane or Divine spell list upon picking this feature. Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma, which you choose upon picking this feature, is your spellcasting ability. You learn 2 spells from your chosen spell list and have 4 spell points, any of which you have spent is regained on a hero's rest and half of which you recover on a long rest. The details for casting the spell, including spell and action point cost, are described for every spell. You can learn this feature multiple times, every time you learn this feature after the first, you learn an additional spell and gain spell points equal to 1 + this feature's level. So at Spellcasting 2, you gain 2 spell points for a total of 6, at Spellcasting 3 you gain an additional 3 spell points for a total of 9 and so on. The maximum amount of spell points you can use per cast is equal to the level of this feature + 1. Following table is a quick reference: Every time you learn this feature, you may replace one spell you know with another one. Cantrips Choose the Occult, Arcane or Divine spell list upon picking this feature. Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma, which you choose upon picking this feature, is your spellcasting ability. You learn two cantrips from your chosen spell list. You learn an additional cantrip at 5th, 9th, 13th and 17th magus level. Battlemage You become proficient with medium armor and shields if you aren't already and your hit points and hit point maximum is increased by 1 for every magus level you have. Expanded Knowledge * Magus 5, Cantrips or Spellcasting feature At 5th level, you may pick an additional spell list for your Cantrips or Spellcasting feature. Upon learning this feature, you may replace one cantrip and spell of your choosing and replace it with a different one on the spell list chosen for this feature. Specialist Class Starting Features Ability Score Improvement Your Dexterity and Intelligence or Charisma scores are increased by 1. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 4d8 + 1d8 per specialist level after 1st. * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution score * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per specialist level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor * Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords * Skills: Become an apprentice in three skills or tools of your choice and an adept in one skill of your choice. Equipment * (a) a rapier or (b) a shortsword * (a) a shortbow and quiver of 20 arrows or (b) a shortsword * (a) a Burglar's Pack, (b) a Dungeoneer's Pack, or © an Explorer's Pack * Leather armor, two daggers, and thieves' tools Or start with 100 gold. Features Choose two different specialist features of your choosing, as long as you meet the required prerequisites. Specialist Features Right for the Job Choose one skill or tool you are an adept in. You become a veteran in that skill or tool. You can learn this feature multiple times. Pinpoint Precision Using one action point, you can study a creature. Your next attack that hits that creature this turn deals 2d6 additional damage + an additional 1d6 for every two Specialist levels after 1st. You can only use this feature once per turn. The Pawn Once per turn, you can take the Move action without costing any action points. Master of the Trade * Specialist 5 Choose one skill or tool you are a veteran in. You become a master in that skill or tool. You can learn this feature multiple times Warrior Class Starting Features Ability Score Improvement Your Strength and Constitution scores are increased by 1. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 5d10 + 1d10 per warrior level after 1st. * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution score. * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per warrior level after 1st. Proficiencies * Armor: All armor, shields * Weapons: All weapons * Skills: Become an apprentice in one of the following, and novice in two of the following: Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, Blacksmith's Tools, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival. Equipment * (a) chain mail or (b) leather armor, longbow, and 20 arrows * (a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (b) two handaxe * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack Or start with 100 gold. Features You start with two different warrior features of your choosing, as long as you meet the required prerequisites. Warrior Features Indomitable You can spend 1 action point during your turn to remove one effect on yourself. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it until you finish a long rest. Action Surge Once per short rest, you can gain 2 action points during your turn. Additionally, you can use your action surge to reroll your ability check, you may choose either result. Combat Maneuvres Pick up two combat maneuvres. You must meet the prerequisites to learn the maneuvres. You can use your maneuvres twice per short rest. You may learn this feature multiple times, learning an additional maneuvre every time. * Whirlwind: You can spend two action points to make a melee weapon attack to every creature within your weapon's reach. * Battering Ram: You can spend two action points to move up to 15 feet Overrunning every creature you choose within 5 feet of you. Creatures successfully overrun take Bludgeoning damage equal to your Strength modifier. * Frightening Leap: You can spend one action point to Jump to a point within 30 feet of you. Creatures within 5 feet of your final position must succeed on a Will save equal to 8 + your Charisma modifier or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Resurgence When you use Second Wind, you can spend up to 4 hit dice per action point you spend, instead of 1. Improved Combat Maneuvres * Warrior 5, Combat Maneuvres Starting at 5th level, you can use your maneuvres three times per short rest.